Subdue
by Ladyhawk-s
Summary: Talks of a demon with a Hannaya mask circulate the angel world and Kazuma is taking the graveyard shift to look into it, though there's more to it than just taking down the demon when he sees who it is.


_so like, im highkey embarrassed that this is my first fic that im contributing to this fandom in public since it's pure garbage but like hey woah i have work and am lazy so i had to stop it here so take this while i reevaluate myself. dw, this isn't the first fic ive written for this fandom so youll see better quality things when i get off my always tired rear and actually edit things._

_anywho the prompt for Kazumaji week was angel/demon and i wasn't gonna do it but then i had the beginning of this fic thought up and was like "YE I KNOW WHAT TO DO MY BRETHREN" until i actually had to write it and then i kinda just made up things as i went along. see kids, this is why you always outline first because if you don't then you end up with a worse story than the ending of YK2 and Majima Saga and that's bad stuff bro so take the time to outline. you won't regret it when your fic turns out like a gem and not a flying sack of whimsy._

_also, i may seem like a non caring person in this but like im actually soft so pls be nice to me, i beg of u_

It was a cold night in Kamurocho with clouds hanging overhead and people smothered in large coats. Stars poked through in the dark sky but no one paid attention to that. Their feet moved quickly to get to the next bar, the next disco, the next place where a heater could warm their frigid bodies.

Kazuma Kiryu didn't mind it much. He wore his signature suit that wasn't the most warming thing out there but the cold didn't bother him anymore. That was the contingency of becoming an angel. Elements weren't an issue for him anymore. He could just stand in the corner of the streets and not feel any burns or frostbite. It was kind of nice.

It was also kind of nice that no one stopped him anymore. When he was alive, guys with egos thought they could go against the dragon of Dojima without getting a single scratch on them. Of course, they learned the hard way when Kazuma was done with them but it did get annoying after a while so it was nice having people look past him.

What wasn't nice was the time of the day. Angels like himself had to patrol the streets for signs of demons and normally he was given the day shift, which was ideal since he could sneak away from time to time and look over Haruka. He couldn't do it often but it was a nice distraction sometimes.

However, tonight he was given the graveyard shift. Apparently there was a demon around, hunting angels and terrorizing them. The description of him said that he bore a Hannaya mask and a dark suit with short black hair. Angels couldn't die but he somehow managed to get them close to extinction.

Kazuma would have normally fought against it, acting on his own selfishness to remove the risk of disappearing so he could keep protecting Haruka from a distance. However, talk of the Hannaya man intrigued him enough to accept the challenge. He didn't mention anything but he had encounters with a man in a Hannaya mask long ago. It was right after prison when he was trying to regain his strength and this man was a force to be reckoned with. No words muttered out of his mouth but he could slice and cut with ease. The Hannaya man was a beast and Kazuma questioned if it would the same one from those years ago.

Plus…..there was a certain man that also sported a Hannaya man on his back that Kazuma knew very well. It would have been purely coincidental if they were the same person but there was still that gnawing feeling he had that gave him hope that they were.

It had been a few hours since Kazuma stood at patrol and he was starting to think nothing was going to happen until a piercing sound rang in his ear. It was loud and high pitched and hurt his head but he knew he needed to run. That was the sound of another angel in trouble and he had to hurry before injury took over.

Following the sound, Kazuma sprinted through the streets. With each step he took, the sound grew louder and louder, splitting open his head in agony.

He was about to give up his search when he reached the corner of the Champion District. It was eerie and quiet from the humans but the scene that unfolded in front of him sent shivers down his spine. A fellow angel (his face too deformed to tell exactly who it was) laid on the ground, with his head strewn to the side. His eyes and mouth twitched, as if he was trying to speak to Kazuma but nothing could come out. A shimmering red liquid laid around him.

And on top of him was the Hannaya masked man with an arm by his mouth. Large canines sank into the flesh and Kazuma could hear the _crunch_, _crunch_, _crunch_ of each bite the man did. Glittering angelic blood dripped from his lips and dark spots splotched over his black suit. It was horrific, gruesome, and everything in between.

Kazuma didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to run in there and yank the demon off of him to redirect the attention towards himself. His second instinct was to run the other way, call for other help. Conflict pulled at his mind and his feet froze in disgusted horror.

However, the decision was made for him when the demon turned his head towards him and glared at Kazuma with the bulging yellow eye on the mask. Silence crossed between them. Their eyes locked with each other.

In one second, they were far apart. In the next, the demon knocked Kazuma off of his feet and cradled him from the top. Claws slashed at Kazuma's skin, creating deep scratches that added to the blood design on his suit. It was a surprise attack that disoriented Kazuma for a bit.

But time came back to the present and he pulled his leg in to kick the demon off of him. A snarl came out as he was knocked to the side, giving Kazuma a chance to get back on his feet. The demon moved quick, already jumping up from that knock back.

Kazuma kept it buried for a long time but it was time to bring out the Dragon of Dojima again.

His fists curled in and he swung at him, only to be stopped by his hands that had claws gripping tightly against Kazuma's skin. Using a small opening, Kazuma punched through to his stomach, knocking the demon away and letting go of his now drenched fist.

Back and forth went this fight where each got a punch into the other, however, it seemed no where near to be done. They kept going and going and Kazuma's breaths became heavier and heavier. With the mask, Kazuma couldn't tell what his status was but it didn't seem like anything was changing.

Wait….the mask…..

He wasn't sure if that had anything to do with this immense power this demon had but he had to try. Maybe if the mask revealed his identity and Kazuma knew him then he could have an advantage.

But he had to be sneaky. Which meant allowing some punches in. The demon lunged forward once more and threw him off balance into the ground again. He kept a steady rhythm of hits across Kazuma's face, lost in the melody of pain. It took a bit for Kazuma to get back on track but at the right moment, he wrapped his arms around the Hannaya man and held him close to his body. Slashes and cuts appeared on his arm but he braced his teeth as he rolled them over for Kazuma to lay right on top of him. The demon kept pushing and kicking and punching but Kazuma endured it. He gradually lifted his upper body up to at least get a hand on the mask. Hannaya man thrashed under until Kazuma clamped his other hand on the demon's neck. He kept pulling on the mask but something about it made it stuck, almost glued to his face. It also didn't help that he had to juggle battling the body as well.

Kazuma screamed before giving one last tug. A crack boomed between them and the mask shattered all around. Although, he wished that it hadn't.

For underneath the mask was the one person he feared it would be. It was Majima Goro underneath, only it wasn't. He still had an eyepatch covering his right side but the white in his remaining eye was a dark, gross yellow that came with a bright red iris. Kazuma remembered when Goro would act like a zombie to mess with him and how he had theatrics on his side when it happened. Well, he looked almost exactly like that except far worse. His skin turned into a dull gray color with black spots around his cheeks. Large fangs came from his bloody mouth.

The Goro he knew from long ago wasn't below him but rather, a demonic version that sent shivers down anyone's spine.

"Majima-no-niisan….." Kazuma whispered to him, sadness echoing in his voice. His shoulders loosened and hung over his old friend. "What happened?"

Goro snarled in response. Taking advantage of the position Kazuma was in, Goro dug his nails into Kazuma and threw him off the side in a brute force that wasn't there before. Kazuma coughed from the impact, leaving enough time for Goro to sit on top of him. A cracked laugh escaped his throat with his grin ominous and disgusting. Claws moved to wrap themselves around Kazuma's neck, leaving him gasping for air. "Well, well, well, look what we have here," Goro said ominously, a tongue brushing over his cracked. "We got a pretty thick angel huh?" Another claw seeped into Kazuma's skin and pulled out glittering blood. His elongated tongue licked it from his fingers and a dramatic grin spread. "Ooooo and ya taste good too!" He leaned his upper body closer into Kazuma and let out a nauseating breath. "You're mine now."

"Majima-no-niisan," Kazuma whimpered out, his voice chopping up. "Do you know who I am?"

A confused expression crossed his face. "Haw? How the fuck am I supposed to know? I ain't some mind reader or shit. All I know is that yer a pretty tasty angel that I'm excited to beat."

There was a sad tug that pulled at Kazuma's heart but he had to keep going. If there was only a way he could get Goro to remember who he was….if anything. "Do you know your name?"

Goro snickered. "I think you know it just as well as I do," he then pressed his face against Kazuma and licked his cheek with his elongated tongue. "I'm Majima Goro, the demon that's gonna bleed ya dry." Another devious cackle came from his throat. "Of course, I'm not one to say my name but there's somethin' 'bout ya that I like!"

"Maybe it's because you know me from somewhere else?"

Goro contemplated, his clawed finger tapping against his chin. "Could be. I mean, ya seem like the kind of guy I'd be into and I feel like I've seen ya around before but who fuckin' knows!? Signin' up with the devil makes ya forget all that alive shit and let's ya have fun with some interestin' angels." His tongue licked his lips and hunger radiated in his eyes.

But Kazuma didn't get scared by that. Rather determination fueled in his body. He just had to keep talking. "Do you know Shimano?"

Now disgust hit his face. "Shimano? Sounds familiar but also sounds like a person I'd tell him to shove his ass down his throat."

"Do you know Sera or even Terada?"

Goro giggled, his teeth protruding out of his mouth. "What is this? Ya tryin' to delay the pain?"

Kazuma smirked. He had to play along. "Maybe. I miss talking with my friend."

Skepticism appeared. "Haw? Friend? What the fuck do ya mean by that shit!?"

"I used to know you, you know, when we were alive."

"Ok see now yer just pullin' my leg," Goro growled out, his eye squinting towards Kazuma.

"No, it's true. I'm actually disappointed you don't remember me."

"Ya, well, the shit I've seen in my life was enough to beg the devil to lock it up so I can't remember it and can live this life fuckin' free. But," Goro hesitated, darkness clouding over him. "The names ya mentioned…..they're makin' me feel all gross….."

"Because they did things to hurt you in the past."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you and me….we were both yakuza at some point."

"Now, listen ya punk," annoyance struck at Goro and he gripped his hand tighter around his neck. "Yer sayin' some pretty risky shit for someone who's about to get limbs broken off. So, ya might want to shut it before this gets more painful."

With the warning, Kazuma should have stayed quiet and found some other way to escape the clutches of the demon. Yet, he didn't. Maybe it was the moments where craziness lead to rash thoughts but something in Goro's face pained him, as if he was remembering something. Or rather, maybe he didn't have distinct memories but the emotional aspect was coming back to bite him in the ass. So Kazuma had to capitalize on that. "I remember when I just got out of prison and you decided to stalk me around, asking me to fight you all the time. And while I got annoyed by it, you really helped me grow in all the schemes that you made-"

"What did I say-"

"And you're the one behind Kamurocho Hills from your construction company after you had to leave the family-"

"Shut up-!"

"We were destined to be with each other, Majima-no-niisan. Think of the empty lot-"

"I'll end you-!"

"And how our paths crossed because of Tachibana-"

"SHUT UP!"

"And Makoto-"

Kazuma didn't finish the rest of his sentence. Goro's hand flung towards the side of his face and he tilted his body away to miss the impact of the claws. Heavy breaths came from Kazuma. He braced himself for the next impact until he saw Goro slouch forward. His hand removed from his neck and he grabbed Kazuma's collar. Kazuma could feel his hands trembling violently against his body. He wasn't sure if he pushed it too far, especially with the mention of Makoto. "Majima-no-niisan," Kazuma whispered to him, still quiet in how to continue.

Goro's yellow eye flashed towards Kazuma's and he could see all the emotions from the past seeping into his grey flesh. He gave an awkward cough and looked away. "Well, fuck….how did I survive with a shit life like that…."

"Are you alright?" Kazuma asked, trying to read his face.

He wiped a hand across his eye before chuckling violently. "Is that a serious question yer askin' me right now? Imagine having 60 plus years of shittiness shoved back down yer throat because some angel decided to be a fuckin' righteous being and push it to the point where ya feel like yer back in there," Goro looked at him in a type of anguished amusement. "What one would do to escape pain, huh? Yer an interestin' one, that's for sure. Maybe that's why I followed ya around for all those years."

"Do you remember everything?"

"Oh hell no," Goro responded, giving a distraught smile. "There's no way a demon like me is gonna be rememberin' everything, especially after what I did. Although….can ya really blame me?"

_No. No he couldn't. _

"What did you do?" Kazuma asked sincerely, trying to keep eye contact with Goro.

"Just begged the devil to let me forget everything in exchange to be a demon, ya know, just the usual shit." Goro crazily chuckled and rolled off of Kazuma, lying right next to him, both looking at the stars above them. They laid quietly, the only sound shared were their breaths. "Yer Kiryu-chan, right?

"Yes, I am Majima-no-niisan."

"But yer just not any old Kiryu-chan," he said with a reminiscent smile before turning his head to Kazuma. "Yer _my_ Kiryu-chan."

Kazuma smirked. "Yes, that's also right."

His hand slinked over to Goro's and together, under the moonlit sky, they held hands, two opposite sides of the spectrum coming together in this moment. It was weird and cathartic and Kazuma wished that he could stop time for just a moment. He hadn't seen Goro in years, he didn't want to let him go.

But the colors in the night sky started to bleed into a reddening purple, meaning Kazuma's shift was reaching the ending.

It wasn't the smartest idea but Kazuma bit his hand til glitter spread across his skin. "Here, you must be hungry since I interrupted you."

Goro scoffed loudly. "Ah hell no man. I don't give a shit 'bout having blood for food."

"Then why attack all these angels? Isn't that how you get energy?"

"Technically, yea," Goro responded. "But it doesn't just have to be angels. It can be anyone. But I've been targeting angels."

Now that got Kazuma to sit up. "What? Why?"

Goro propped himself on his elbows. "Because I ain't some monster that's 'bout to kill a human. At least y'all come back in some form…..or I think so."

"But-?"

"But I don't know if ya know this but…..angel blood's got memories in it. That's why it looks all sparkly and shit."

Kazuma froze. "What? What do you mean?"

"I know, it's pretty shockin' but I found out in an accident run. At first, I didn't feel anythin' but then all these memories started runnin' through my mind. It was kinda weird at first and felt like I invaded privacy or some shit but then I got hooked." His cropped hair drooped over his eyepatch and Kazuma could only see the faded yellow of his eye. "Ya know, the devil makes a grand big deal on being a demon to forget all the pain of the past but….he never tells ya how lonely it gets…" He paused and his mouth frowned deeply. "I didn't realize how much I missed ya until I got a taste and ya shook some familiar things back into me."

Kazuma didn't know how to respond or feel on this. On one hand, he was disappointed in what he heard. Angels had been targeted for months over a man with a Hannaya man and most couldn't go back to patrolling right away. He caused a lot of fear in his world that was what led him into this shift in the first place. Yet….on the other hand…..could Kazuma really blame Goro? Even when he was alive, Goro tried to act like this high and mighty person who didn't let anything faze him but Kazuma could see through. Deep down, there was always something lonely about his life made him go to the extremes he would go to. There was a reason he attached himself to Kazuma and there was sympathy in that.

"Can you come back with me, Majima-no-niisan?" Kazuma asked, receiving upturned eyebrows. "Can you leave the demon world and come with me?"

Goro's smile only had melancholy. "That'd be nice. I wish. But once ya sign a deal with the devil, ya can't leave. Plus, it's only a matter of time before I forget the memories I got from ya so yer just gonna turn into a nobody again."

Tense air suffocated them. It was weird that his heart sunk to hear that but it did sound too good to be true. He knew Majima, he knew that if Majima actually remembered the memories he gained then he wouldn't be in this position.

Oh what a cruel fate. What a way to escape pain.

"Then I will stay here until it's time to go," Kazuma declared, laying back down on his back and grabbing Goro's hand. It was rough but he gripped harder, ignoring the instinct of the claws digging into his skin. He wasn't going to let go until the purple night turned bright blue and that was a promise.

He looked over at Goro and he reciprocated the small smile he had on his face before returning back to the stars.

"Have ya gotten a chance to see Haruka?"

"Yea….I have…."

"How is she doin'?"

"She's good."

"C'mon Kiryu-chan, entertain me for a bit. No need to be conservative. Say more."

Kazuma paused, forming the words. "Alright well, she's….."

And Kazuma continued talking through the night, relishing the last moments he had before forces of space and morale separated him from Goro. Kazuma knew it wouldn't last forever but the more he talked, the more he felt like he could extend it out so that's what he did. Even if Goro wouldn't remember any of this in a couple hours, just enjoying this moment with him was enough.


End file.
